


the promise of christmas eve

by jaelikeys



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaelikeys/pseuds/jaelikeys
Summary: mina promised to spend christmas eve together and momo wouldn't miss it for the world.





	the promise of christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> aaand there we go! fair reminder that this is only a repost of my story from aff because yay! i just got an ao3 account!

–

 

 

 

mina waits. 

 

 

 

she sits down on the snow-covered stone steps outside of the entrance of the building, rubbing her palms together, an attempt for warmth. looking around, she sighs, creating a white puff of air out of her lips, when she sees not one sign of the person she is waiting for. 

 

 

 

it had been exactly forty-six minutes since the _i'm on my way_ text and she's getting extremely worried. 

 

 

 

she tried dialing the number and messaging it, however, with zero results. it only kept ringing with no one answering. the texts were also futile for it remained only on its "delivered" state. 

 

 

 

mina bites her lip and unlocked her phone again to make another call. 

 

 

 

a few more rings later, she lets out a breath mina didn't know she was holding, hearing a voice on the other end. " _hello?_ " 

 

 

 

"j-jeongyeon?" she swallows and tries again. "jeongyeon. d-do you... know where momo is?" 

 

 

 

jeongyeon didn't miss a beat when she responded. " _i don't know, mina, i'm sorry. rehearsals ended almost an hour ago_." there was shuffling and then a faint sound of music playing in the background. " _we parted ways after that. she said she was going to pick you up_." 

 

 

 

almost an hour ago? then where is she? 

 

 

 

mina sucks on her bottom lip anxiously as her mind wanders off and questions started to fill her up. 

 

 

 

where is she? 

 

did something bad happen? 

 

is she okay? 

 

did she bail on me? 

 

wh–

 

 

 

" _mina? is there something wrong? are you okay?_ " forgetting the call was still ongoing, mina's thoughts were cut off by yoo jeongyeon. " _do you want me to pick you up instead? it's cold outside_."

 

 

 

nayeon's easily recognizable loud voice was heard. " _what? mina! we'll pick you up! stay where you are. come on, jeongie!_ " 

 

 

 

mina closes her eyes but didn't respond, just listened to nayeon and jeongyeon as they continued talking, telling the girl to stay where she is and wait for them. she couldn't find the words to say. not that she can let it out of her mouth anyway. she was too caught up on the fact that momo didn't come pick her up. 

 

 

 

maybe this is how momo always felt when mina would ditch her for work, she thought as she adjusts the strap of her sling bag her shoulder and push herself to stand up. 

 

 

 

 

hirai momo always waits for myoui mina. 

 

 

 

but now, it was different. myoui mina waits for hirai momo. and being the one always saying sorry, maybe next time, mina can only sigh after taking one last look around only to see nothing. no one. 

 

 

 

descending the stone steps while still having her phone pressed to her ear, nayeon being the one talking while jeongyeon probably drives the car, mina had figured that she was actually more worried than angry for being stood up.

 

 

 

momo was never late to pick up mina from work. in fact, she was rather early every single time that momo would make it to the point to come up to her office and surprise mina. however, because of the much hustle and bustle, mina would only sometimes apologize and walk past momo because she still had a meeting scheduled in five minutes. the older girl would only smile, watching mina rushing towards the conference room, and say, "i'll be waiting". and she does wait even if mina would take forever and she falls asleep on the couch inside the girl's office. 

 

 

 

she's never late. what happened? 

 

 

 

" _–don't go anywhere. we're on our way–_ " 

 

" _–damn this traffic. mina, just wait for us–_ " 

 

 

 

the buzzing of nayeon and jeongyeon's voice in mina's ear suddenly went away and a grunt leaves her lips, feeling her chest bump into something. or someone, rather. 

 

 

 

mina muttered a quick apology to whoever it is she bumped into– after all, it was her fault for having her head down and not looking at where she was going– before leaning down to pick the phone up from the snowy sidewalk. 

 

 

 

"i'm sorry," she hears from the stranger victim to her incautiousness. mina was able to retrieve her phone from the ground and so she straightens back up. "mitang." 

 

 

 

she swore her legs almost gave up on her that if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped itself around her, mina would have to collect her own sprawled out body from the cold street.

 

 

 

mina knew that voice. she would be able to identify it anywhere. and that nickname... that simple nickname that will always have the peculiar ability to calm her nerves. and this warmth, the warmth that she can feel coursing through her body because of the arms enveloping mina... 

 

 

 

she can tell. she knows who this is. 

 

 

 

"momo," mina whispered shakily, snuggling closer to the girl pressed against hers. "momo, you're here. you're actually here." 

 

 

 

momo was chuckling. mina could feel the slight tremors of the girl's chest against her ear. "merry christmas, mitang." momo brings her hand up to mina's hand and starts to caress her hair gently. "i'm right here now." 

 

 

 

silence followed after that. but mina didn't mind. it's what she needs. just a moment of peace in momo's arms, just let it sink in that momo came and she's here. 

 

 

 

" _mina! are you there? mina! for god's sake, answer! did something happen?_ " she forgot she still had an ongoing call. of course she did. 

 

 

 

albeit reluctantly, mina pulls away from the heat that momo and her oversized coat gives to place the small, rectangular object back against her ear. momo only stays standing infront of her, watching with a small smile. "she's here," mina says simply, her gaze locked on momo's. 

 

 

 

it seemed to let relief wash over nayeon. " _oh thank go– GO OFF, YOU SUCKER! ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL YOURSELF_?" mina can hear the distinct sound of curses from jeongyeon and cars honking from the phone. " _sorry, just a jaywalker. as i was saying, oh thank god. okay, mina. that's good. enjoy with your girlfriend, okay? and take care. merry christmas, minari. tell momo the same thing. love you._ " 

 

 

 

she smiles. "merry christmas, nayeon." and just like that, the call was hung up after jeongyeon seemed to snatch the phone away from her girlfriend and say her own holiday greetings to mina. 

 

 

 

it didn't take long. she was once again in momo's arms, her face nuzzling into the crook of the older girl's neck. "i thought you'll never come," mina mumbles. "i was so worried." 

 

 

 

mina feels a gentle kiss land right on her temple. "i'm sorry for being late, for having you worried. i'm so sorry, mitang." 

 

 

 

the younger girl feels sincerity coating momo's words and the gentleness she was giving to mina was too much that mina had to choke back a sob. "but you're here and that's what's important," mina sniffles. 

 

 

 

momo pulls back from the embrace to cup mina's cheek and look at her eyes bearing unshed tears. "hey, don't cry," momo says warmly, using her thumb to wipe off any tears that dare escape. "you promised me. that you're all mine tonight. this christmas eve." 

 

 

 

"and i promised, too," mina can only relax into momo's touch and let her eyes flutter close as she feels a soft and warm pair of lips against her forehead. "that i wouldn't miss it for the world." 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

mina did not mind that momo's car had problems along the way as the girl had put it. she did not mind that instead of driving to wherever they are going, they walk along the streets of the quiet and peaceful part of seoul, watching as the christmas lights still hanging upon the buildings flickered around them and listening to the beautiful melodies of the carolers. 

 

 

 

she didn't mind anything, honestly. 

 

 

 

all that matters, anyway, is how momo holds her hand and the smooth, comforting circles that she traces at the back of mina's palm using her thumb. 

 

 

 

"momoring," mina utters softly as they crossed the street before the stoplight went back to green. 

 

 

 

a gentle squeeze on momo's hand was enough to make the older girl stop in her tracks and turn to mina. it was what she always do. stopping anything she's doing to give attention to mina. even if momo is busy for a choreography, she'll pause the music and attend to her. 

 

 

 

momo is always all eyes and ears for myoui mina and right now is not any different. focus solely on the younger girl, ready to listen to whatever it is that mina wants to say, momo responds just as softly to urge her to continue, "yes, minari?" 

 

 

 

"i-" mina starts but was rudely cut off by the loud ringing and violent vibrations of the phone in her pocket. eyebrows furrowed, she uses her free hand that wasn't holding momo's hand and fishes her phone out to check who is calling her. 

 

 

 

it was a number not saved in her phone but she had a clue on who it might be. probably a client or a workmate. 

 

 

 

if it was any other day, mina would have not missed a beat and immediately accepted the call. it could be an important account or a work emergency. if it was any other day, mina would have given profuse apologies to momo and ran off as usual. if it was any other day, she would have. 

 

 

 

but she didn't. not when momo is looking at her and her phone with a subtle frown. and so, mina did not hesitate to press the bright red reject call button and turned her phone off, burying it deep back into her coat pocket. raising her head back up to meet momo's eyes, she smiles, "i'm all yours tonight, right?" 

 

 

 

the frown slowly started to subside and mina then found her hand being wrapped once more by a warmth that is momo's hand. fingers intertwining itself with mina's, momo lifts the girl's hand up to her lips and places a kiss at the back of mina's palm, lips turning up to a grin. "all mine," she says. 

 

 

 

it was then that momo tugged on mina's arm and looked at her expectantly that they fell into step beside each other again, snow crunching underneath their feet. a very comfortable silence surrounded the two of them and both couldn't care less. 

 

 

 

mina is not good with words and does not like talking that much and momo gets that. she would tell mina that it's okay and she didn't need to speak if she doesn't want to. momo understands and would instead talk about anything under the sun that would interest mina and she never fails. although just giving out short responses and giggling every once in a while, momo likes it, she always tells mina. she likes talking to mina, love it. even with momo doing all the talking and mina being in charge with reactions. or sometimes, just silence. both enjoys silence and peace between the two of them, barely or not talking at all. but they still understand each other so well even without words. they have that kind of connection.

 

 

 

stillness in the atmosphere prevailed even until they had stepped into mina's favorite restaurant, shedding their oversized coats by the entrance, hanging them on the rack. they were assisted to the table that momo apparently have reserved beforehand. 

 

 

 

by the time a young waiter had walked off to the kitchen after taking their orders for their christmas dinner, mina turned back to momo and almost furrowed her eyebrows. there was something in the girl's eyes as she looks at mina, something mina couldn't quite put a finger on. is it happiness? no it isn't. or... sadness? pain? longing? 

 

 

 

mina reaches across the table and taps her fingers on momo's wrist. "is everything okay, momo?" 

 

 

 

"of course." the something in momo's eyes that mina was still trying to decipher was gone almost instantly and was replaced by a shining glint of happiness (happiness? mina's not sure. she was never good with description of emotions but momo is smiling so alright). "everything's okay. it's christmas in a few hours so of course, everything's okay. and i'm here with you so all is good." 

 

 

 

sighing, mina starts to play with momo's fingers, something she always does to distract herself. "momo, i'm sorry," mina apologizes, fleeting her gaze upwards to observe momo. "if i'm always busy and don't get to spend much time with you. getting promoted was one of the best thing that ever happened to me but it also sucks. because i've started to take the best person that ever happened to me for granted." 

 

 

 

"mina..." 

 

 

 

she locks her gaze back up on momo and grips the girl's hand. "but i promise i'm going to make it up to you, momo. tonight, this christmas eve. tomorrow, christmas. and for many more days, i'll make it up to you." mina would have seen the something in momo's eyes come back again if she hadn't closed her eyes when momo leaned across the table and reached out to her, to wipe some traitor tears that had rolled down mina's cheek. "i'm going to spend a lot of time with you from now on." 

 

 

 

"mitang," momo whispers almost inaudibly, mina would have missed it amidst the chatter of the other people around them and the soft christmas music playing in the background. "you don't have to apologize. i don't mind. it's okay. i'm okay. we're okay." 

 

 

 

mina opens her eyes, melting into momo's touch when the girl placed a hand against her cheek. momo's hands were cold, perhaps because of the chilly weather, but that didn't matter right now as the older girl whispers, "i wish i can spend more time with you, too. just a little more time." 

 

 

 

it was something mina couldn't quite process. the words held something else and how mina had partly figured that the something in momo's eyes were something that resembles sadness and pain only added to her confusion. 

 

 

 

she wasn't give much time to ponder about it when momo had already sat back down and the waiter had arrived with their food, momo going back to having a warm smile across her face. 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

mina and momo's christmas dinner went quite smoothly. 

 

 

 

after the food came, the conversation went running. from how the day went for each other to the funny stories they both had in store. 

 

 

 

as everything for mina whenever it was about momo, it was nice. even if nice was, is, and will always be an understatement. how momo listens intently to her stories. how she would laugh at her poorly choice of jokes. how she would frown and ask if mina is okay during her uncharacteristic rambling about work. how she just smiles fondly at mina even while she says complete and utter nonsense. 

 

 

 

it was nice. amazing. beautiful. heartwarming. fluttering. sweet. warm. and everything else synonymous to those words. 

 

 

 

thankfully, that little something in her eyes mina had observed didn't make any appearance again throughout their dinner. it was unsettling, seeing that look in momo's eyes and mina badly wants to pay no mind to it. 

 

 

 

and she will. 

 

 

 

 

(she'll try.) 

 

 

 

"mina," momo says the moment they had walked out of the restaurant, thick coats back on the job to keep them warm. "i want to take you somewhere." 

 

 

 

momo wanted to take her somewhere and mina swore she couldn't feel even nicer when she discovered where exactly is somewhere. 

 

 

 

"you said you've always wanted to go to one so," momo says, pulling mina with her towards the christmas concert happening in the park. mina will not miss the fact that momo made sure to keep a safe distance away from the crowd but still giving her a good view of the performers on stage. 

 

 

 

"thank you, momo." 

 

 

 

momo looked at mina and wrapped her arm around the younger girl, kissing mina's temple. "anytime."

 

 

 

they just stood there, watching and listening as various performers do what they do, singing and dancing for the people. at one point, momo beamed widely and said proudly that one of the groups to perform had been her students that she help for choreography and mina only smiled, scooting closer to momo to hug her waist. "you're so amazing, momo, you know that?" she mumbles softly against momo's chest. 

 

 

 

the older girl wraps her arms around mina's shoulders to hug her back, nuzzling her nose into mina's hair. "i know. you always tell me." a chuckle resonated at the back of mina's throat as she deeply inhales the scent of peaches and cream on momo. 

 

 

 

someone else is performing, mina thought after a minute or two and a soothing music full of twinkling bells and a lilting piano melody started playing in contrast to the previous lively and upbeat one. 

 

 

 

"thirty minutes left," she hears momo murmur against her hair and mina only hums as momo starts to stroke her hair.

 

 

 

_As the year goes by, little by little_

_So many things have happened_

 

 

 

momo was the one to break the hug off but mina didn't have time to complain for the lost of contact when momo placed a hand over her cheek. "mitang." nothing came after the nickname rolled off momo's tongue, just a gesture of her thumb brushing against mina's skin. 

 

 

 

it was supposed to be soothing mina but it wasn't. not when that something is back reflecting in momo's eyes. and it's much clearer now, mina was certain it was sadness and pain with a hint of longing. but why is it there? "momoring," she whispers, her hand coming up to rest over momo's hand on her cheek. "are you okay?" 

 

 

 

_But when I think about what they meant_

_Why are they the moments I spent with you_

_I think I might be in love_

 

 

 

the older girl smiles and mina knows she's not okay, there's something wrong, her smile is small, sad and broken, didn't quite reach her ears like always. 

 

 

 

mina takes a step closer towards the girl and lifts a hand to wipe some tears threatening to fall from momo's eyes. she was getting confused, worried, in pain, she didn't know anymore. "momo i-" 

 

 

 

momo sniffs and turns away, avoiding the swirling emotions in mina's gaze. when she did meet mina's eyes and reaches to push some strands of hair away from the younger girl's face, she lets out slightly shaky words, "mina, i want to take you somewhere." 

 

 

 

the silence that envelopes them were much different than any other one they had shared. it doesn't sit well with mina, how she was suddenly more aware how cold momo's hands are, how momo barely had said a word, how that sadness and pain in momo's eyes is just there. 

 

 

 

momo had taken mina away from the people gathered around the ongoing performances on the the stage to the less crowded and quieter part of the area. and now, here they are, sat on a bench side-by-side, the enormous, brightly lit christmas tree of the park illuminating the night sky for groups, pairs and individuals. it was a warming sight, seeing a few families marveling, gathered around the tree and couples walking around, taking pictures or just leaning against each other on one of the benches, waiting for midnight, for christmas to come. there are also a few people basking alone in the cool breeze and christmas feel in the park. 

 

 

 

a good distraction but not good enough. 

 

 

 

mina looks down on her lap, biting her lip as she fumbles with her fingers. there's something wrong. momo is not okay and she knows it. she straightens her back up and lets out a breath, creating white smoke infront of her lips when she does so. it was getting colder as it goes deeper into the night and the clock nears midnight and mina really wants to break the tension before christmas strikes–

 

 

 

she was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand covered hers on her lap. "your hands are cold, mitang." mina turns her head to the side and sees momo looking at her closely. 

 

 

 

"yours are, too," she mutters, unconsciously smoothing the skin at the back of momo's hand with her thumb. mina sighs and moves a little bit closer to momo, craving the warmth the girl radiates. and momo lets her, even going far to letting mina rest her head on her chest. mina settles herself in momo's arms and closes her eyes, whispering gently, "momo, please. tell me what's wrong." 

 

 

 

"i want to stay like this," momo whispers just as tenderly. "just a little longer." 

 

 

 

this brings mina to open her eyes and sit up straight, turning to momo. "we can stay like this, momo." she brings up a hand to cup momo's face to keep her from avoiding mina's gaze. the same emotions in momo's eyes were still there but mina pushes the thoughts away regarding it. "we can," mina traces the other girl's bottom lip with her thumb before leaning in and pressing her lips against momo's. 

 

 

 

it took a while before momo responded into the kiss but mina was relieved when the girl started to move her mouth in sync with mina's. it was a slow and passionate, their first kiss they are sharing together. the caress of their lips against each other was so gentle and careful, it was heartwarming. 

 

 

 

in time, mina was the one to break away from the kiss. she lets moments pass before mina opens her eyes to check how momo reacts. her heart broke, however, when seeing tears now streaming down momo's face. 

 

 

 

"m-momo?" mina falters, holding momo's hand, recalling that it was always what she does when mina cries. "m... momo, wh-what's wrong?" she feels like crying, too, seeing momo in such state. she didn't know what to do. 

 

 

 

momo does not answer, only shaking her head as she continues to sob and mina took this as a sign to hug momo close, another thing she learns to do from the older girl. "m-momoring..." 

 

 

 

"i... love you, mina. i love you so much." 

 

 

 

she wanted to say the exact same words to momo when midnight comes and christmas dawns over them. 

 

 

 

mina saw it coming, the shape of those words waiting to be said already right infront of her eyes a long while ago. mina knew momo did, too. they were both obviously just waiting for the right time. and mina did not expect to hear it now, just a few minutes away from christmas with momo crying in mina's arms and mina not knowing what is happening, what's wrong. 

 

 

 

but mina couldn't care less. she says it back with so much sincerity because that's how she really feels. "i love you, too. so, so much." and momo snuggles closer to mina and continue to sob and she lets momo be. 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

momo had sobered up a minute or two later and they only had about three minutes before 12 am. it was silent, again. mina rests her head on momo's shoulder, hands interlaced with each other. 

 

 

 

no one speaks after mina wipes momo's tears. mina does not ask. momo does not tell. 

 

 

 

noticing how momo seemed to hold her a little bit tighter, mina closes her eyes, just listening in to the surroundings and trying to keep her mind away from what happened awhile ago. the chatter of people gathering around the christmas tree, the sound of leaves rustling and everything else. 

 

 

 

time passed by quickly and before she knew it, momo was tapping her fingers on mina's wrist, effectively making the younger girl sit up properly and look at momo. 

 

 

 

mina chances a quick glance around and sees the people celebrating and greeting one another. 

 

 

 

"hey," smiled momo, drawing closer to mina until she was only a breath away. "merry christmas, mitang." 

 

 

 

"merry christmas, momoring." and mina finds herself melting into the touch of momo's soft and cold lips. 

 

 

 

momo murmurs the three words against the kiss again that makes her heart stutter and skip a beat. "i love you so much, momoring." 

 

 

 

it had come to a point that momo had to pull away all too soon, offering a small smile at mina. mina could still see it there, the same sadness, pain and longing swimming in those eyes and she had to physically close her eyes to avoid it. it confuses her to an extent and wants to ask momo about it but... 

 

 

 

"take this," mina hears momo say that had her snapping her eyes on momo once more. her gaze goes downwards to see that the girl is giving mina's phone to her. she takes mina's hand and places it gingerly on the girl's palm. mina feels the vibrations of the device against her skin. "someone is calling you. answer it." 

 

 

 

she was just about to retaliate when momo shakes her head and urges, "go on. answer it. i don't mind. it's okay." mina sighs and obliges, reluctantly standing up and slipping out of momo's arms. 

 

 

 

mina walks a good few steps away, her back turned on momo settled on the wooden bench of the park. taking a deep breath, mina answers the call, not bothering to check who it is, and places the cold, rectangular object against her cheek. "hello? who is this?" 

 

 

 

a familiar trembling voice replies, "mina..." 

 

 

 

"jeongyeon?" mina hears a sniffle from jeongyeon and muffled sobs from another person. "a-are you crying?" 

 

 

 

" _m-mina...i-_ " jeongyeon seemed to be having a difficult time letting her words out but when she did let it out, mina's breath almost hitches. " _i-it's momo..._ " 

 

 

 

at the mention of that name, mina turns around to check up on the girl that was supposed to be just sitting on the bench, maybe picking on a loose thread on her coat or something. momo was supposed to be just there... but she wasn't.

 

 

 

"where..." mina says absently, roaming her eyes around to see any sign of momo. 

 

 

 

" _mina, a-are you still there?_ " mina does not reply properly to the girl talking to her on the phone. _where's momo where's momo where's momo_... " _m-mina. after you called, an unknown number called us, mina._ " 

 

 

 

she was barely listening. right now, mina is wandering around, trying to search for momo among the faces in the park. there were still strangled sobs on the other end of the call but mina was close to almost blocking it all out. " _w-we answered the call... it was a man... s-said he knows hirai momo... said he knows where she is..._ " 

 

 

 

jeongyeon's voice is shaking as she continues speaking. " _i-it's impossible... y-you're with her, we said... but he... he gave us an address, mina..._ " mina, by now, had jogged to the stage where she and momo watched the christmas performances. there was a woman singing her heart out to a holiday ballad but mina cranes her neck to look for momo. 

 

 

 

" _–w-we went there, mina... i-i-it was a hospital–_ " 

 

 

 

no. 

 

 

 

where's momo where's momo where's momo where's momo where's momo

 

 

 

mina didn't want to listen to anything anymore. the christmas carols. chatter of people greeting each other. even the loud and bright fireworks. she didn't want to listen even to jeongyeon telling her whatever it is. 

 

 

 

all she wants to listen to is momo's voice but mina must find her first. 

 

 

 

" _m-momo... she–she was involved in an... a-accident, mina. a-a major accident_." 

 

 

 

mina runs. she runs. she doesn't know where she's headed but she runs. she wants to find momo. she needs to find momo. 

 

 

 

" _she was alive... sh-she is. i-in a very critical state but alive... f-fighting, she was f-fighting..._ " mina feels pricking at the back of her eyes but she doesn't stop running. if possible, she runs faster. " _w-we tried calling you, mina... b-but your phone was turned off... tr-tried locating you... we c-couldn't..._ " 

 

 

 

(mina isn't listening. she hears but she doesn't want to listen.) 

 

 

 

" _m-mina... th-they did everything... they co-could..."_ mina calls out for momo's name but no sound is coming out _. "m-momo w-was... fighting too... we were f-fighting f-for her... st-still trying to call you... contact you.._."

 

 

 

momo is around here somewhere. mina knows it. 

 

 

 

she is here. maybe she went for a walk or to eat. but mina knows momo was here. she spent the night with momo and maybe momo just wanted to take a quick look around. maybe momo is back in that bench. and mina can hold momo's hand again and kiss her and tell her she loves her. they could stay here under the moonlight until the sun rises. it's christmas, nothing will matter. 

 

 

 

momo was, is and will be here. 

 

 

 

momo wouldn't leave her. 

 

 

 

" _b-but... m-momo's gone, mina..._ " 

 

 

 

but she did. momo left mina. 

 

 

 

momo only fulfilled her promise and then left. 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

_[epilogue]_

 

 

 

_"it's christmas eve in a few days, mina."_

 

_"i know. which is why i cancelled all my appointments at that day. to spend it with you."_

 

_"really?"_

 

_"yes, i'm all yours on christmas eve. i promise. you'll be free, too, right?"_

 

_"of course i am. i wouldn't miss it for the world, i promise. whatever happens, i'll be there, i'll make sure of that."_

 

 

 

 

 

_i wouldn't miss it for the world, i promise. whatever happens, i'll be there._

 

 

 

_her own words swirled in her mind as her vision started to blur and her body close to shutting down. she promised mina. she promised she would be spending her christmas eve with mina whatever happens. she will be there._

 

 

 

_and she will be._

 

 

 

_hearing the ambulance sirens loudly and seeing blurs of people outside of her smashed car, she tries her best to keep her eyes open despite the excruciating pain on her whole body and all the blood she is losing because of deep wounds caused by the debris._

 

 

 

_amidst of her situation (she's close to dying for god's sake), momo chokes out, shutting her eyes close, "p-please let me–me stay... a little longer. i-i p-p-promised... her."_

 

 

 

_mina's face flashes before her eyes and she hears her voice clearly ( "i'm all yours on christmas eve. i promise.") before momo loses every bit of her consciousness._

 

 

 

_momo leaves and then comes back to mina for her promise and leaves again because she had done fulfilling her promise._

 

 

 

_but it didn't mean it hurt any less to see mina crying in the middle of the park, calling her name._

 

 

 

_she wanted to come back to mina but her promise of christmas eve is done._

 

 

_–_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt as @jaelikeys or contact me thru cc!!! jaelikey on aff too!


End file.
